A Continuation
by lena10123
Summary: My version of what happens after The Reckoning.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Im bored, so im writing this. Okay.

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters

This starts at the end of The Reckoning

-Line break-

As quiet as i can, i sneak back into the girl's hotel room. Tori is sleeping on her bed and Aunt Lauren is sitting on the couch, which she has claimed as her bed, looking at me with disappointed eyes.

"So, what did you and Derek talk about on your guy's walk." She asked, daring me to answer with something that'll disappoint her. A part of me wants to fight her on this. I know how she feels about Derek, well, werewolves in general, but that doesn't mean she can be as cruel as she wants to him. He did save and protect me many times when she was okay with handing me over to the enemy.

"We talked about life, and him and I, and being a couple. I generally like him, and i hope you do too." I told her, she cringed but dropped the subject. I guess she just doesn't want to argue right now. I think we are all done with fighting for a bit.

"What's this and being a couple with wolf boy?" Tori asks me. I freeze up a little.

"W we d de decided t to g go o out." i stuttered out. I internally scolded myself. I can handle myself against my aunt, but not Tori. Granted, Aunt Lauren has no powers, and Tori is a powerful Witch/Sorcerer, but i should be afraid of admitting i liked Derek, there isn't anything wrong with him other than the fact puberty hit him hard and he's anti-social.

"What, are you jealous?" I used as a comeback for my stuttering. Tori's face scrunched up.

"Hell no, you can keep him, i'll find myself a much better man than that." She says, her face still scrunched up.

"And for that, I am glad." Derek mutters while walking in. Behind him walks in Kit and Simon, Simon holding 3 boxes of pizza. I smile at Derek shyly, and he gives me a small nod, and sits on my bed instead of standing next to me. Is he embarrassed of me? Maybe he just wants some space. Am I doing everything too fast, was i not supposed to assume that we were a couple because we kissed?

Simon walked by Derek and Derek took the top pizza box from Simon and started eating a meat lovers pizza, still not looking at me. Simon then came over to me and led me to the couch and sat me down on the opposite side of aunt Lauren and sat down in between us.

"Can i offer you ladies the choice of either cheese or Hawaiian pizza?" I nodded and took a slice of Hawaiian pizza and ate in silence. Aunt Lauren took a cheese pizza, and Tori eventually came and got a piece of each, all while giving Simon a death glare.

"So, we have a few options." Kit stated after everyone finished their meal. Derek alone ate the entire meat lovers pizza and half the cheese pizza. He even walked over here to get the cheese pizza, and ignored me the entire time! I obviously messed up but i don't know how.

"and that is?" Derek asked. Kit looked around the room, his eyes lingered on me for a few seconds longer than everybody else.

"We can continue staying at this hotel room for another day, and head out tomorrow. Leave after this conversation, or wait till we know where we are going." Kit tells us.

"Why leave if we don't know where we are going?" Aunt Lauren asks.

"Well, we did just piss off a bunch of people, best if we get as far away as we can." Tori pointed out.

"Any ideas?" Kit asked, looking around.

"We can move to Canada!" Simon says.

"you do know the group we are running from is also in Candada right?" Derek tells Simon, and Simon looks down in his lap.

"Oh."

"Any other ideas?" Kit asks. He looks at my Aunt, the only other adult in the room. "Lauren?"

"Let's get as far away as we can. We can't leave the country, not with Chloe's father looking for her. Let's cross the country. I propose we move to a small state on the west coast." Aunt Lauren proposed. Kit nodded.

"I agree. For right now, that is the best option. I say we start with Oregan. It's an okay state, and nobody would be expecting us there. We will head out tomorrow, so everyone get a good night of sleep." Kit tells us, he then leads the boys back to their room.

"Last I recall, I don't call being ignored a relationship." Tori states. I glare at her.

"Maybe he was just hungry" I mutter. Tori shakes her head and climbs into her bed.

"Well I'm getting some sleep. Good night Chloe, good night Chloe's aunt. I don't want to hear wolf boy's name come out of your mouth while you sleep." She tells me. I blush and walk into the bathroom to get into my pajamas.

I walk out of the bathroom and go over to my bed. "Chloe?" I hear Derek whisper. I look over and Derek is leaning on the door frame.

"What are you doing in here?" I yell whisper.

" I wanted to apologize for ignoring you. I was just all caught up thinking about our next move." He says, walking up to hold my chin in his hand. "I'm sorry." He finished, bending his head down.

"Derek, shouldn't you be in the other room?" My aunt asked, finally anouncing her presence.

"Yeah, you guys can make out in the morning." Tori adds in. I blush and look at the ground.

"You're right Tori, we all know how much you need your beauty sleep." Derek tells Tori. She throws a pillow at him. " good night Chloe."

"Good night Derek." I respond. he nods and walks out of our room again. I walk up to the door and lock it.

"Chloe, go to sleep." My aunt tells me. I nod and fall onto my bed into a wonderful sleep.

-line break-

This is short. Oops. But I did just finish this on my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe! Wake up!" Tori screams. I quickly jump up in surprise, hurting my neck in the process. I look over at Tori to see what's wrong, only to see Tori standing on her bed, with her body pressed up against the wall.

" Tori, what's wrong?" I ask calmly. She stares at me, and starts pointing on the floor.

" zombie rats!" I look on the foot and see dead rats crawling towards me. Their dead flesh hanging off of them and their unseeing eyes looking straight at me. I scream.

" Chloe! What's wrong?!" Derek yells through our hotel door. I can hear Derek trying to open the door, but just breaks the door in the process.

"R r rats" I cry out to him. Simon yelps and jumps on my aunt's empty couch. Derek just sighs and gets on my bed with me.

"Relax, breath, and concentrate. Release their souls" he tells me. He runs his hands up and down my arms, I guess trying to calm me down.

"Just kill them!" Tori yells. By now, Simon has jumped to Tori's bed, which is higher off the ground then the couch, and Tori is using him as a human shield.

"They are already dead dumb butt" Simon reminds her.

"Dumb butt? That's all you can come up with? And I don't give a damn if they are already dead. Make them more dead. Not moving around. Something!" Tori tells Simon.

"Simon, get Tori to shut the hell up so Chloe can concentrate." Derek commanded.

"Uhh" Simon and I share a fear. Pissing Tori off.

"Now!" Derek growls. I close my eyes trying to concentrate, but I can clearly hear Tori's muffled yells. I imagine releasing the rats souls from their bodies, and after a while Derek whispers in my ear.

"You did it."

I open my eyes and look at the floor. About five dead rats lay in front of my bed, unmoving. Derek moves off the bed and starts picking up the rats.

"Ew, you could at least pick them up with something else." Tori says. Derek shakes his head. He picks up Tori's shirt from yesterday off the floor and starts using it to pick the rats up with. "Derek no! That's my favorite shirt!"

"Which is why I picked it." Derek mutters.

"Derek I'll get you a bag, just drop Tori's shirt." I tell him. I get off the bed and walk over to my book bag and pull out a plastic grocery bag from the front pocket.

"Here" he takes it and puts all the rats in it and walks out.

"Where is Lauren and Kit?" Tori asks.

"Went to the store to buy some supplies for the trip." Simon told her.

" did anyone tell them I need more eyeliner?" Tori asks. I shake my head and walk out the broken door to follow Derek. I wanted to apologize for this morning.

"Derek?" I called out for him when I got to the boys room. I looked around but he wasn't there.

" he went out to bury the rats." A man's voice says. I look around and a guy in his young twenties walked out.

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. Maybe I should just yell for Derek, he should hear me.

"Charlie Baker. I died in this room and now I want revenge. Your one of those necromancers right? You can help." Charlie told me. I inwardly sigh knowing it's just a ghost, but knowing what he wants just annoys me.

"I'm not here to help with your revenge." I tell him.

"I can tell you what your boyfriend says about you." He tells me. I have to admit, it's tempting.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He smiles.

" he's been talking to his dad about you. Something about mating or whatever. I'll give you more details if you do something for me."

Mating? Like sex? Derek wants to have sex with me? We just started dating. Why would he want to have sex with me. I have no curves, I'm five foot nothing, and I look like a little girl.

"Chloe?" I turn around and my aunt Lauren standing at the door with Kit behind her. They are both holding bags of what I'm guessing is groceries for the trip. "Ghost?"

I nod and walk out the room. Once I'm out the door, I see Derek walk towards his room, so I quickly run to mine. In the room, Tori is sitting on her bed, brushing her hair.

"Got more alone time with wolf boy?" She asks.

"No" I say and walk into the bathroom. I take a shower and get ready for the day.

" what don't you mean eyeliner isn't important?" Tori is yelling at Kit when I walk out of the bathroom.

" we have limited supplies. Food is important. Gas for the vehicle is important. Clothes are important. Eyeliner is not important." He tells her. She pouts and walks out of the room with her bags of stuff.

"She gets easier to deal with." I assure him. He nods and studies me.

"So does Derek. You are the first girl Derek has ever liked. He is still learning what being a boyfriend means. Give him some time." He tells me. I nod. I was about to ask him about the mating thing the ghost, Charlie, was talking about.

"Dad, the car is packed up." Simon says. I look over at him and he has a black eye.

"Simon?" I call to him. He looks at me and gives me a half smile.

"Tori really doesn't like having her mouth covered." He explains. I nod, guessing she punched him for gene he covered her mouth during the rat incident.

"Alright Simon, head out to the car. Chloe, get your bag and head to the car as well." Kit tells us. Simon nods and grabs my bag off my bed and then grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Can you please sit with Tori, I don't need any black eyes. But I understand if you want to sit with Derek." Simon asks me once we get to the car. Derek is already sitting in the second row of seats while Tori is in the third.

"Yeah, no need for you to have to deal with her more." I tell him. Plus, I'm still annoyed about the mating thing. Is that all Derek sees me for, sex? I want to find out. Too bad we are leaving the hotel, can't help the one ghost now.

I climb to the back seat of the vehicle, my arm brushing Derek's on the way back. He looks at me for a moment, but then goes back to reading a book he has. In the back, Tori has out a magazine, probably one my aunt got her from the store, and is reading an article about Kim Kardashian. She looks up for a second and hands me an empty note book.

"Here, your aunt gave you this for something to do on the trip. Good news is, if we drive non stop, it'll only take us a day and a half. Bad news is, we're going to stop a couple of times." Tori tells me. I groan inwardly. I should just try to sleep the entire ride.

Once Kit and my Aunt gets in the vehicle, with Kit in the drivers seat and my aunt in the passengers seat, we head off on our next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm hungry!" Tori tells us for the third time in 10 minutes.

"We are 10 miles from the next exit, that means 10 miles to the next food source." Kit tells her, for the third time. It's day two of our trip to Oregan and we are currently in Colorado, last I checked. The groceries that Kit and Aunt Lauren bought have already been demolished by, you guessed it, Derek.

The whole ride I've been trying to ignore him. Everytime we stop and get out of the car to stretch or take a bathroom break, Derek tries to hold my hand, but I walk off and go with Tori. He even tried talking to me when I first woke up. I ignored him.

"I have to pee." Simon tells us. Kit ignores him.

"Simon, shut up." Derek growls. I look at him and he looks Ike he's getting a fever. He must be getting close to his next change.

"Derek, are you alright?" I ask. He turns around in his seat and looks at me.

"It's getting close." He tells me.

"Tonight?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, later in the week." He tells me. I nod and go back to ignoring him.

"Freedom!" Simon tells when we finally pull into a Bob Evans. He runs into the restaurant and I'm guessing into the boys bathroom. Tori runs out of the vehicle and also runs into the Bob Evans.

I get out of the vehicle and Derek tries to walk beside me into the Bob Evans but I wait outside the passenger door for my aunt to get out. Derek looks at me for a second but follows Tori into the restaurant instead of waiting with me.

My aunt gets out finally, as does Kit.

"Kit, you go in. Chloe and I need to talk for a minute." My aunt tells Kit. Kit nods and walks into the Bob Evans. "So what's up between you and Derek?" She asks me after Kit disappears into the building.

I blush and look at the parking lot gravel. "N Nothing" I nervously stutter.

"You're ignoring him." She tells me. I continue looking at the gravel till I feel a drop of rain on my neck. I look up and realize that the sky is covered in dark clouds. The wind is picking up and making the fifty degree weather feel much colder. I adjust my jacket, trying to gain warmth again.

"Let's go inside, before it truly starts to rain" I tell her, avoiding the subject. No need for my aunt to freak out over the mating thing. She nods and walks into the building. When we walk in, Simon is standing in the waiting area.

"If would follow me to our table" he says, as if he were the waiter. I smile and follow him to the back of the restaurant, where Tori, Derek, and Kit were sitting at a six seating table. Tori sits next to Kit, and my aunt decides to sit on the other side of Kit. Derek is on the opposite side of the table, and Simon sits next to him, across from Kit. I sit next to Simon, across from my aunt.

"I hope you girls don't mind, but we ordered your drinks already." Kit told us. We both nod. We all wait in silence for our drinks. I look around the room. An old couple was eating lunch in a booth to the right. A little girl was eating with her mother at the table behind us. A man was eating by himself to the left.

"Here is a strawberry lemonade." A waitress said. She placed it in front of me. I smile, my favorite drink. I look up, everybody else has their drinks. I must of zoned out when looking around the room.

"Derek said you'd like the strawberry lemonade." Kit said, watching as I happily drink my lemonade. I look up and over at Derek, who is watching me as well. I smile at him in thanks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asks. Everyone nods. I order a simple salad and soup. Derek orders half the restaurant. Tori and my aunt orders the BLT and Simon and Kit order cheeseburgers.

"I'll be back with your order as soon as possible." The waitress tells us and walks off to place our order.

"Chloe, can I talk to you please?" Derek asks. I look over at him. His green eyes dark, and I can't tell what he's feeling. He's probably pissed off that I've been ignoring him.

"Of course"

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, this is super duper short but I thought you guys would want something finally. I'll try and update this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4 sorry

Derek leads me an empty side of the restaurant, right next to the entrance to the kitchen. He studies my face.

"What is up with you?" He asks. I look away from him.

"N n nothing" I stutter out. I feel his hand on my chin, guiding my face to look at him.

"You're lying to me!" he yells. His eyes searching my face. "Do you not want to be with me? Do you want Simon? Did I screw up? I need you to tell me!"

"Is there a problem here?" a large waiter asked. I smiled at him.

"Nope, everything is fine." I told the waiter. He walks into the kitchen.

"Whatever" Derek mutters, and walks back to our table. I frown. Am I the one who is screwing up?

I walk over to our table, a few minutes after Derek. My aunt looks me over, and it looks like she thinks I'm fine, because she goes back to talking to Kit. Derek is staring down at the table, Simon is sketching in his notebook, and Tori is reading one of her magazines.

"Here is your food" the waitress said, giving us our food. We all eat quickly. Once finished, everyone uses the restroom and heads back to the cramped van.

Back in the van, Tori looks at me. "I guess your twilight story was over before it even began."

I glare at her. "Screw off". She shrugs and leans back. It wasn't long before I could hear her snoring.

-Author note-

so i decided that i suck at writing. So, here is the shortest chapter i will ever write. wtf is wrong with me.

So lets talk about this chapter real quick. Is Derek and Chloe broken up? yeah I am pretty sure they are. oops. Story of my life right now. Sorry i didn't update when i said i would. I really suck at keeping up with schedules. Umm yeah.

Uhh, i guess i would greatly enjoy it if you would leave a comment. You can tell me i suck, or that this story is good. Or that i have multiple writing mistakes. Just give me something to work with here people. I will attempt to write an actual chapter sometime in the next week or so. Oh and thanks Val88 for always commenting. You're awesome. You all are awesome too, but she is even better. yeah. umm, yeah. this authors note is about as long as the actual chapter itself. Oops.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the drive was honestly really boring. Derek ignored me, Simon tried making small talk with me, and Tori was either sleeping or reading her fashion magazines. My aunt and Kit took turns driving, and Simon offered but they both told him no very quickly.

When we got to Oregon, we stopped in a town called Bend. We got two motel rooms, and went straight to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I wake up to Tori drooling on my pillow. Tori and I agreed to share this bed since there was only two beds and my aunt took the other.i push her and she wakes up.

"I was sleeping" she points out, her voice raspy because of her sleep.

"You were drooling all over my pillow" I tell her. She looks at my pillow, and wipes at the wet spot her saliva left. She then flips my pillow over and moves back onto her pillow. Before long I could hear her snoring again. I look over at my aunt to see her still snoring.

I decide that I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon, as I've been sleeping a lot in the van due to boredom. I quietly walk out of our motel room and walk over to our van. I sit on the hood and look up at the starts.

I start getting flashbacks of my mom and I laying in the grass and her pointing out the star patterns. I touch my necklace, missing my mom.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Derek yells at me. I look down from the stars to see him walking up from the woods that's right behind our hotel. He's covered in dirt, and his shirt is in his hand instead of on him, like it belongs. I blush and look away from him. Wait, bad Chloe! He isn't ours anymore.

"Looking at the stars, what about you?" I ask calmly, not wanting to fight with him. I'm surprised I didn't stutter.

"You could be seen! You could get killed! Have you never thought about that?!" He yells at me again. He walks over to me and I shrink away.

"S st stop y ye yelling at m me." I tell him. And my good friend stutter is back.

A door opens and I turn around to see Kit walk out of the boys room. "Derek, inside now" Derek looks at his father and walks over into the boys room.

Kit shuts the door behind him and joins me on the vans hood. "he is only trying to protect you." Kit tells me.

"Feels more like he is trying to control me." I mutter. Kit sighs.

"He isn't very good socially. And he still hurts from what happened yesterday. He won't admit it though. That and he just changed. Just give him time" he tells me. I nod. "Go inside, it's probably not best for you to be out here alone, especially if you don't want Derek watching you like a hawk from the window, like he is right now." I quickly look up and see the window blinds from the boy's room move.

"Alright, goodnight Kit." I tell him.

"Good night Chloe." He walks into the boys room and closes the door. I look at their door for a little bit, then I walk back into the room I share with Tori and aunt Lauren. After I walk in, I shut the door as quietly as I can. I guess it wasn't very quiet this time because aunt Lauren talks.

"Chloe, what were you doing outside?" She asks. She gets out of the bed and walks up to me.

"I was getting some fresh air and looking at the stars." I told her truthfully.

"Were you with Derek?" She asks. Her eyes scream disappointment.

"No, I mean, he appeared, and he yelled at me for being outside, but I wasn't purposely out with him. I don't want to be with him, don't worry Aunt Lauren, I'm done with my crush on him" I tell her, wanting her to be finished with her accusing looks. My aunt smiles.

"I'm glad you finally got over your crush. I'm sure when we settle down here, you'll find a nice boy who won't hurt you" she tells me. I wanted to yell at her that Derek never hurt me, but I really didn't want to fight.

"Yeah, I guess." I respond. Suddenly feeling tired again, I crawl up in the bed next to Tori, silently hoping that she won't wake up, and place my head on the pillow. Tori puts her arm around my waist and kick her.

"Ow!"

-authors note-

oh no! Another short chapter! Crap. Well this one was longer than the last. I'm so sorry for such a short chapter. I promise I'll get better. I see a future plot for this, I just got to get there, and then I'll write longer chapters, I promise, I'm just blocked on how I'll get to that point. Okay, love you guys, I'll have a chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 yay

"Girls, wake up, we are headed to the boys room to plan our next move." My aunt tells Tori and I. Tori groans and puts a pillow over her head. I simply get up and walk to the bathroom to get changed into new cloths for the day, my new blue hoody and a pair of yoga pants. While I got dressed in the bathroom, my already clothed aunt had somehow dragged Tori out of the bed.

"Chloe, I need to get dressed, hurry up!" Tori yells through the door while pounding her hand on it. I wish my aunt would've just let Tori sleep.

"I just got in here, give me a minute Tori." I tell her. I hear her sigh through the door, but she does walk away.

When I declare myself presentable, I walk out of the bathroom, and Tori quickly runs in. "You're welcome" I tell through the door. She yells something back, but I don't wish to repeat it.

"Language Tori" my aunt yells. She comes over to me and hugs me. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah" I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"If you don't want to go over there, I perfectly understand" she tells me. I shake my head.

"Of course I want to go over there, Simon is still my friend, and I'm not scared of Derek" I tell her. She nods.

"I'm proud of you, you are handling everything quite well. From what happened at the Lyle house, to the Derek situation. Your mom would be proud too"

"Let's get going!" Tori yells, running out of the bathroom. She's wearing her new clothes as well, skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, and black boots. She looks beautiful as always, while I look at best, a thirteen year old school girl.

Tori runs over to me and grabs my arm and drags me out of our motel room and over to the guys room. She knocks on their door and Derek answers. His emerald eyes glare at me before stepping away from the door and allowing us in. Tori walks in before me, but she drags me along, pulling me over to Simon. Simon, whom is sitting on one of the beds, looks up at us and smiles.

"Hey Chloe, Tori" he lowers his tone when he says Tori's name. She smirks and flips him off. "You wish" he replies. She gags.

I watch as Simon takes out his diabetes kit and stands up. "I'll be back" he says.

Tori looks at me. "Do you think he still likes you?" I wince at the thought.

"I think I have more important things in life than wondering if a guy likes me or not" I tell her.

"But you're free now. Stop living your twilight fantasy and live your Harry Potter fantasy instead." She responds with. I walk away from her and I walk over to my aunt, who is whispering with Kit.

"Hello Chloe" Kit says, watching me walk over.

"Good morning Mr. Bae." I reply.

"Chloe, just call me Kit, please" he tells me. I nod. He smiles and looks over at Tori. "Everything alright between you two?" He points at Tori.

"Yeah, she's just being Tori" I tell him.

I look around the room and see Derek lurking in a corner, watching all of us. His eyes meet mine, and then he looks down. I hear a door open and I look and watch Simon walk back into the room.

"Now that we are all in here, we can begin" Kit announces. I turn around and sit down on the bed again, next to Simon. Derek gets out of his corner and stands next to his father. "We are going to find a town around here to settle down. Lauren and I are both going to get jobs, and you guys are going to school."

Tori's eyes widen. "Oh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are" kit replies.

"Dad, the last time.." Derek started to say.

"Derek, I have faith that you have learned from your mistakes." Kit tells him. Derek just shakes his head and walks away from his father, his hands clenched. "Back to what I was saying, Lauren and Chloe, you guys are going to be posing as mother and daughter. Tori, your going to pose as my daughter. Lauren and I are going to pretend we are engaged, and that's why all you kids are going to be living under one roof. Tori, Derek, and Simon, your last names are going to be Johnson. Lauren your last name is going to stay the same, and Chloe, your last name is going to be Green."

"Fun" Tori says. "I'm going back to our room and sleep, tell me when we are leaving." She gets up off the bed and heads toward the door.

"Tori I'm not finished" Kit says, but Tori walks out the door anyways.

"Thank god, nobody wanted her here anyways" Simon say, but Kit glares at him.

"Simon, treat her with respect, she just lost her mother and her father abandoned her" Kit yells at his biological son.

"She doesn't treat me with respect!" Simon yells at his father.

"Simon! Don't raise your voice at me. If I say you respect her, you respect her." Kit yells, walking up to Simon. "If you ever disrespect her again, I'll ground you"

"How are you supposed to ground me if we share a room?" Simon asked.

"We won't be for much longer. I called up an old friend of mine. He owns a summer home in a town about an hour from here on a beautiful lake. He never goes anymore and he's letting us stay there. We leave as soon as possible. Go pack up your stuff and take it to the van, one everyone is in the van we leave. We will stop and get donuts or something on the way there for breakfast." Kit stops talking and we all go get packed.

I walk into the girls room and Tori, as promised, is sleeping. I shake her shoulder, and she jumps up, her right hand sparking.

"Calm down, it's just me. Start getting packed, we are leaving." I tell her. Her hand stops sparking and she crawls out of the bed.

"Where we going?" She asks as she heads over to her purple bag, which is already packed up.

"Some summer home on a lake. One of Kit's friends own it and is letting us live there." I tell her.

"Oh heck yeah. I hope I get my own room. At least my own bed." Tori says. I nod in agreement.

As I finish packing up my toiletries, my aunt walks in to grab her bag. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah"

"I'm ready to get the hell out of raty motels for good"

My aunt walks out of the room, Tori and I trailing behind. The trunk of the van is open, ready for us to place our bags. The boys bags are already in the trunk, and us girls place ours with them. Tori and I climb in the back of the van, with Derek watching from his seat in the middle row. Simon turns around when I sit down and smiles.

"Everyone ready?" Kit asks when my aunt joins him in the front seat. Everyone chants their version of yes. Kit then turns on the van and heads back out on the road.

-authors note-

Okay, so I'm trying to make my chapters longer. This was an attempt. This chapter has been longer than the last few have been. I'm sorry that they aren't as long as I'd like them to be. Well, thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you can, I enjoy reading every single one.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride wasn't long. It was a beautiful drive though, full of mountain views and beautiful lakes. It would have been even better if Tori didn't snore the entire ride.

"here we are" Kit says. Everyone looks out the window, even Tori who just woke up. We drive up a long rocky driveway to a medium sized house. It was white and had a wrap around porch. I can see a little of the blue lake that Kit talked about beyond the house. On the second, or top, floor of the house, there was a small balcony with two chairs and a small table.

Kit drives into the matching garage that is right next to the house, but not connected. Everyone jumps out of the van, me being the last one out. Once out, I watch Derek walk out of the garage and look around.

"There's a pack near by, I can smell them" Derek tells his adopted father. Kit nods.

"I know, they are friends with the owner of this house. They know you are going to be living here. They won't attack you unless you attack them." Kit tells Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks, his face full of betrayal.

"You wouldn't have came if you had known. Please relax, they are friendly and only territorial if you are dangerous. I'm sure you'll meet them soon. The kids go to the same school you guys are going to go to" kit tells him. Derek looks away and heads toward the house. Kit looks at the rest of us. "So there are four bedrooms. Tori, Chloe you girls share. Simon you share with Derek. Lauren, you and I have our own rooms"

I look at my aunt and she seems relieved that she didn't have to share. Tori opens the trunk to the van and grabs her giant backpack. I follow her and grab my way smaller backpack. She walks in the house and runs up the stairs.

"Girls get first pick!" She yells. I follow her up the stairs and see her run into the first room. It has pink walls and was about the size of our rooms at the Lyle house. It had two twin sized beds with quilts, two dressers, and a large mirror.

She shook her head and headed towards the room across the hall. This one had green walls but was almost twice as big. A large queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room. There was a large vanity laying against one wall, and a desk on the other side of the room. There were two other doors in the room. I opened one and Tori opened the other. Mine opened into a closet the size of a bathroom, and hers opened into a bathroom the size of the last room we were in.

"Girls, this is the master bedroom, I think Lauren or I should have it." Kit says. Tori looks at Kit with fake tears in her eyes.

"But Chloe and I really like this room, and I think it would be nice for us to really have something we want for the first time in a couple of months, to make this house really feel like a home"

Kit looks at Tori with guilt. "Of course, anything to make moving here easier" he turns and walks out the door. Simon, who was standing in the pink room watching his father and Tori converse, walked in.

"Seriously, you don't need to get everything you want" he tells Tori.

"Seriously, you don't need to get everything you want" Tori mocks Simon.

"Screw you!" He yells back. Tori makes a face of disgust.

"No thanks" she responds.

"Stop arguing, your giving me a damn headache" Derek says, leaning on the door frame. I look at him for a second, and then look away.

"Simon, get out of my room!" Tori yells at Simon when he sits on the floor.

"No! Maybe I want this room!" Simon yells at her. "Plus, it's not just your room, it's also Chloe's. And maybe she wants me in here."

Derek walks over to Simon and picks him off the floor. "Let's go, and maybe I'll help repaint the pink room to something more 'manlier'" Derek then half carries, half drags Simon out of the green room and into the pink room.

"So are you going to stop staring at wolf boy" Tori says. I blush realizing I watched him walk out of the room. "Good news is, there are other wolf boys in the area"

"L l like I c ca care" I stutter out at her. She grins.

"You do care, don't you. Odds are there is a wolf girl, who might want Derek" I grimace, not wanting to think about Derek being with another girl. But he isn't mine, if another girl wants him, why should I protest. Maybe it's because I still like him? No, Derek only wants to 'mate' with me. Whatever the heck that means.

"Well, I'll find you a new boyfriend, that way we can go on double dates together, like friends do." I look up. Tori is looking at me and smiling.

"You see me as a friend?" I ask. She smiles.

"Duh, we've been through hell together. Plus, you're the only person around here I can actually get along with." She tells me. I smile, mine matching hers. "But I get the bed, you sleep on the floor"

"No, you guys are trading the large bed for the two twin sized beds in my room" Aunt Lauren tells us, walking into the room. I smile.

"Thanks Aunt Lauren, I'm getting tired of sleeping on floors, and sharing beds with Tori" I tell her. My aunt smiles.

"Yeah, it's time for you to relax. No more sleeping on the ground. I came to tell you that I was going to the school to enroll you guys. Then I'm going to the closest medical center, which is about thirty miles from here, and seeing if I can get a job. Kit is leaving to go get some stuff from the store. He will probably be back faster than I will. Have the boys help move everything around. Be good, no fighting." My aunt tells us. We smile and nod, well, I think Tori smiled.

"We will be good, I promise" Tori says, with a smirk on her face. My aunt nods and walks out of the room.

Once we could no longer hear my aunts steps, Tori turns toward me. "Want to explore the house?"

"Umm, sure?"


	8. Chapter 8

So where is the first spot she wanted to 'explore', the basement.

"It smells like mold down here" Tori complains. I just roll my eyes.

"Its a basement, what did you expect it to smell like?" I ask her.

"Dead bodies" She jokes. I glare and walk over to the light switch and turn it on. The basement was filled with old boxes and file cabinets. "Lets go through the boxes"

"We are guests here, we shouldn't be going through this guys stuff" I tell her, but as always, Tori ignores my words of wisdom, and opens the box closest to her.

"Come on Chloe, live a little." Tori becks me over to her. I walk over and she pulls out a little girls dress. "Well, this could mean a lot of things."

"He could have a daughter?" i ask. She shakes her head.

"You should know by now that not everyone is innocent." She reminds me. I shake my head.

"and not everyone is a horrible person. Odds are he has a daughter and this is her old stuff. Now stop going through their stuff." I demand Tori. She again, ignores me. She keeps going through the box, pulling out old dresses and dolls.

"Well this is odd." Tori comments, pulling out another doll.

"What is?" i ask her, studying the doll she is currently holding. I realize I had the same doll when i was younger.

"I had a doll exactly like this" Tori says.

"Me too, i wonder if it was popular when we were kids. That would make this girl our age." I wonder.

"No, my mother said she got the doll when she was in France." Tori says, staring at the doll in her hand.

"Well, your mother wasn't the most truthful woman that ever lived" I point out. Tori looks at me, with tears streaming down her face.

"You're right, she lied about a lot. At least she never told me she loved me, she didn't have to lie about that" She drops the doll and falls to her knees and starts to sob. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"Its okay Tori. We will all be okay soon enough. Who needs moms anyways. They are totally over rated. All that matters now is that we have each other and that we are currently safe." I tell her. I hold her for another five minutes until she stops crying.

"lets go explore the attic now" She tells me. I nod. We put all the stuff back in the box and closed it again. I turn off the light and we head up the stairs.

"What were you's two doing down there" Derek asks/yells at us. I freeze but Tori opens her mouth.

"Why do you care?" Tori asks.

"If you girls do anything stupid, someone is going to have to save your butts." He retorts.

"We were exploring the basement, not out in the woods searching for dead things. WE aren't stupid, much to your belief. Now get lost, we don't need you watching our every move. We promise to tell someone before we do something stupid." Tori tells him, then grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the stairs to second floor.

"You need to stop freezing up when you see him or when he tries to talk to you. Your showing him that he is winning. You are Chloe, you are beautiful and strong. Once we go to school, all the boys will be all over you. Trust me, ill make you irresistible. You'll get over him within seconds once you meet another guy." Tori tells me. I shake my head.

"Maybe i don't want to meet another guy. I'm just not good at it. I was dating Derek for what, a couple of hours before we broke up. That's like a good record. Simon was less then that. i messed up both of those relationships." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"Oh sweetie. You couldn't be with Simon cause you liked his brother. You couldn't be with Derek because hes a horrible human being." Tori explains.

I just stop talking after that, even though i wanted to tell her that Derek isn't that bad of a person. Hes saved our life many times. Maybe if i just talked to Derek, but it doesn't matter now. Its over, and maybe its better that way.

"Well this is boring" Tori concludes when we walk into the attic. Its mostly empty, except for a few furnishings that are covered in white sheets and dust. She walks over to one of the bigger furnishings and removes the sheet. Beneath the sheet is a beautiful mirror, about six feet tall.

"Do you think we can take this to our room?" Tori asks.

"I'm surprised your asking first, and no." Kit says from behind us. We turn around and smile.

"Hey, we didn't see you there" Tori tells him.

"Derek said you guys were wandering and going through boxes. Well, stop. It isn't our stuff, don't touch it. Now get out of the attic, and stay out of here and the basement." He tells us. We nod and walk out of here and we go back to our room.

"Well there went all our fun" Tori groans and lays on one of the twin beds that was moved into the room while we were wandering.

"There are other things we can do, like unpack." I remind her, pointing to our bags sitting in the corner of the room. She shakes her head.

"We need to do something fun. Like wander" She tells me. "We should wander the yard!"

"And have Derek follow us. because you know the second we put a foot outside, Derek will be asking where we are going, and asking why are we so stupid." I tell her. She pouts.

"Damn the wolf boy. I wanna have fun. So far the most fun thing that Kit has suggested is school. Did you ever dream the day that the most fun that you could have is school. I already hate it here. Why cant we just be normal, with normal parents that don't want to kill us or experiment on us."

"Girls, we need you in the living room please!" Aunt Lauren yelled through our door before i could respond to Tori. We both stand up at the same time and walk out of our room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Everyone, get dressed in your best clothes, especially you Derek. The pack just invited us to dinner." Kit tells us.

Derek didn't look happy.

-authors note-

so a lot of you have been asking if Derek and Chloe are going to get back together. Yes, of course they are. Now, its going to be a while (most of the plot of this story revolves around them working things out) but don't abandon the story. Chloe is going to date other people (Thanks to Tori) but they will eventually get back together.

Also, sorry about the late update. I'm very lazy.


	9. Chapter 9

-authors note -

so i just realized that Lauren came home quick, as she was supposed to go visit that clinic, oops. also, sorry for the late update, again, really bad at updating.

-end of authors note-

Tori and I quickly get dressed in our nicest clothing, which meant clothes that didn't have holes or dirt on them. Tori insisted on doing my make-up, which i agreed to.

"My work is done" Tori says. I opened my eyes to look at the only mirror in our room. I actually look my age for once. I smile.

"Thanks Tori." I get up and hug her.

"Welcome, now get moving, i have to do my own make-up." I nod and walk out of our room and down the stairs.

"Wow, Chloe, you look pretty today" Simon compliments. I smile, silently thanking him for the compliment.

"Where's Tori?" Kit asks.

"Getting ready still." I tell him. Simon groans.

"Can we just leave her behind."

"No" Kit tells Simon.

I hear someone walk down the stairs and I turn around, thinking its Tori.

"You look nice bro" Simon compliments his brother, whom is the one walking down the stairs. Derek is, for the first time i've ever seen him, wearing a button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans. His face is almost clear, with his acne going away, and his hair combed. He looks really nice.

"Take a photo, it'll last longer" He says while walking past me. i blush, realizing i was staring.

"Sorry" i say. he ignores me. Of course.

"lets get this party started!" Tori yells, running down the stairs. Her make-up looking perfect as always. "You alright Chloe, you look a bit flushed?" She asks, standing in front of me now.

"Yep" i reply.

"Wonderful" She looks at Kit. "When are we leaving?"

"Once Lauren gets down here." He tells her. His leg bouncing impatiently.

"Wow, wolf boy can look nice." Tori whispers to me, while pointing at Derek. "Was that why you were blushing?"

"No Tori!" I yell at her. Kit looks over at us.

"Every thing alright over there?" He asks. Tori smirks.

"Chloe was just asking if there were going to be anyone our age, preferably boys." Tori tells him. i gasp and hit Tori on the arm as my face heats up. She laughs and looks over at Kit. "Well, is there?"

Kit looked over at Derek, who just glared at the ground. "There are two boys your age and two girls your age. The boys are werewolves, one girl is a shaman and the other girl is a human." He replied hesitantly.

"Someone for all of us" Tori says.

"Not exactly. The shaman is the mate to one of the werewolves. I highly recommend not to even try. Plus, shes pregnant, so i highly doubt he'll even allow any of you guys near her." Kit tells us.

"A new werewolf, just for you" Tori whispers.

"I I, t thin think y you s sh should d da date h him." I reply, stuttering in embarrassment. I'm starting to get real tired of Tori trying to set me up with other people, people we haven't even met yet. I literally just got out of my first relationship. I can wait a bit. Now Tori, i think that she should try dating one of the werewolves. Maybe even just a regular guy at the school we are all going to.

"Hmm, i dont know, i don't take well with dogs." Tori sneers.

"Are we all ready?" My aunt says, walking down the stairs to join us. She looks a bit anxious, but ready for business. I wonder how Kit even convinced my aunt to join us, with her resentment towards werewolves. I just hope she doesn't say anything that will make the pack angry at us.

"Yeah, lets get going" Kit told her. Aunt Lauren nods and looks at me.

"You alright sweetie, you and i can stay here if you would like?" She asks me. Of course, my aunt will always think of me as helpless little Chloe. I shouldve known she didnt truly want to go. She hates werewolves.

"Nope, i'm alright. Lets go. I'm excited to meet the pack." I tell her. I watch as she nods, not as happy as before, she heads toward the door.

-authors note pt.2-

Alright, i did not mean to end the chapter this early. I actually thought it was going to end with them meeting the pack, but then i reread some parts of The Reckoning and realized i screwed up. So apparently the book ended with them eating pizza, talking about future plans, then Chloe and Derek going on a walk. But in my story, they go on a walk, then come back eat pizza and talk. Sorry if that confused anyone. I honestly haven't read this book in a little over a year, so i may have forgotten a few things. Hopefully i'll update within a day or two, since i made it so short. I also realized i have the same pattern going on. I'm trying to get rid of it and im sorry about that. Umm, thanks for reading, btw. Oh and a lot of you have been commenting on Derek and another kind of love interest for him. Odds are, the only thing thats going to happen is a lot of girls flirting with him (Due to him looking a lot nicer without acne and stuff) so yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

The packs house was beautiful. It was a larger house, but not big enough to call a mansion. It looked a lot like the house from Home Alone. When we puled into the driveway, which had to be at least a mile long, there was a man and woman standing in front of the house. They didn't look old, maybe late twenties, early thirties. The woman looked kind, but tired. Her blue eyes kept looking at the man, who I'll presume is her husband, and at our car.

Once we were parked, Kit got out first, walking up to the couple. He shook hands with the man, then with the woman. Kit then walked back to the car. "Derek, you out first. Talk to the alpha and reassure him that you aren't going to cause trouble. The rest of you, we are going to follow Lola into the house."

We all get out of the car, a little slower then usual. Derek keeps eyeing Kit while walking over to Lola and the man. Derek walks hesitantly towards the man while Lola starts walking towards the door. I follow Lola into the house but i watch Derek approach the man. Derek doesn't look above the man's chin and the man growls. Almost like a dog. The last thing i see before Lola closes the door is Derek finally looking into the alpha's eyes.

"So dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes, so you kids can hang out in the living room with the others, and you guys" Lola says, turning to Kit and Aunt Lauren "can hang out with me in the kitchen with my brother in-laws"

Lola shows us the entrance to the living room, where laughter can be heard. Then starts walking off with Aunt Lauren and Kit to the kitchen. I look nervously at Tori and Simon, but they don't seem nervous at all. They calmly walk over to the twin French doors and open them. I follow behind them, trying to hide myself.

"You must be the new supernatural neighbors. I'm guessing my dad is talking with the werewolf?" A guy asked. I peaked over Simon's shoulder to see a boy that is the spitting image of the alpha, just younger. The same short, messy, brown hair and watchful eyes. He's standing up, but still in front of the couch that i presume he was sitting on before our arrival into the room.

"Thats us" Tori replies. The boy nods, and relaxes, sitting back on the couch, putting his arms around one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her long blonde hair was braided and her blue eyes looked at the boy. Her hand rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Sorry, Thomas here can be a bit guarded. I'm Caitlyn, his mate. One of the only non-werewolves in this house. I'm a shaman, always good for creeping up on my boy" She smiles, looking lovingly at her mate.

A girl our age runs up to us, looking mostly at Simon. "Hi, I'm Sandra, and I'm a boring old human. The youngest of the three humans in this house. Who are you?" She asks Simon.

"Umm Simon, a sorcerer" He tells her. She giggles.

"So you could put a spell on me, to make me fall in love with you?" She asks. Besides me, Tori makes gagging noises. Simon looks at Tori and glares.

"Usually i try flirting first. Spells are a last resort, luckily i haven't had to use one yet." He tells Sandra. She giggles again, twirling her wavy blonde hair in her hand.

"I promise that you wont have to use a spell on me." She replies, giving him a smile. He smiles back.

"Sandra, i suggest you run away now, Simon is a weirdo. Girls like you can do so much better." Tori quickly tells Sandra. Sandra smiles.

"You must be his sister." Sandra tells Tori. Tori's eyes widen.

"Oh hell no! I'd die before being related to him" Tori quickly responds with. I wince. I hope I'm not the one who has to tell her the truth about who her father is.

Sandra laughs and walks back over to her seat, pulling Simon with her. Tori shakes her head.

"Who are the other humans?" Tori asks.

"Nick and my mother" Thomas tells her. Tori nods.

"You girls can sit you know." A boy who must be Thomas's twin brother said. They look exactly the same except that Thomas has a little more muscle and the twin looks more mischievous. Tori grabs my hand and sits me down next to the twin and she sits down on my other side. "So what are your guys name?"

"I'm Tori and she's Chloe" Tori tells him. He smiles.

"I'm Seth, the more awesome twin" He tells us.

"I'm the best son though!" A boy a few years younger than us yells. Seth shakes his head.

"I'm the most mature though" Thomas chips in. Seth laughs.

"So mature that you got Caitlyn pregnant." Seth retorts.

"Hey! At least I'm taking responsibility. I have a job and I'm paying for everything. I'm still by my girls side. I keep good care of her and my unborn child. So screw off" Thomas said. Caitlyn kissed his cheek.

"That's a bad word!" A little girl yells.

"Sorry Lilly" Thomas tells her.

For the rest of the time in the living room, the boys bickered at each other. I learned the name of the other boy and of his twin sister who was sitting next to him. Cody and Sara. They both looked like a mixture of their parents, but in different ways. Cody had black hair, which he got from neither parent, but got the brown eyes of his father and a face very similar to his mothers. Sara had the brown eyes of her father but the blonde hair of her mother. They both looked innocent enough. Lilly looked the most innocent, looking exactly like her mother. Her blue eyes could probably get away with anything. Simon and Sandra sat together, never not looking at each other, holding hands and laughing at each others jokes. They were a match made in heaven.

"Guys, dinner!" Lola yells into the room. Everyone quickly gets up, except for Caitlyn who needed a bit of help from Thomas. I follow Tori out of the room, and into the dining room.

The dining room was gorgeous, with a bright chandelier and a long table that can easily fit all of us. I notice Derek sitting next to the alpha, both of them looking more at ease then before. Two new people sat across from the alpha, both males.

In the middle of the table was a large ham,half of it already gone. and bowls were surrounding it filled with all types of different sides. The plates on the table were already covered in food.

I decide to sit next to my aunt, who was talking quietly with Kit.

"Hey Aunt Lauren" I say.

"She speaks!" Seth yells out. I blush.

"Y ye yeah" I say, my stutter appearent.

"What a cute stutter" Seth comments. I blush and look at my aunt.

"Hey Chloe, you doing alright?" My aunt asks. I nod, not trusting myself to talk without stuttering.

"Thank you for dinner Nick" Lola says. One of the new men nodded.

"Thank you for your help" he replies. Everyone at the table thanks Nick and Lola and starts eating. After the first bite, I almost moaned. I haven't eaten anything this good in a long time. Living in the street for a couple of weeks didn't give us many options to what we could eat. Plus before the Lyle house, it wasn't like i had a mom to cook for me, and my dad was always gone. Sometimes Aunt Lauren would cook for me, but it was always burned or something else wrong because she wasn't the best cook.

"So Chloe, I'm guessing you're the necromancer" Seth said. I look up from my delicious food and nod. "That must be cool, talking to ghosts"

"That and she like to raise the dead in her sleep" Tori tells him. I glare at her. She just rolls her eyes.

"That's awesome!" Cody yelled.

"Not really. I mean, I guess it is of you want to wake up with dead rats crawling around" Tori tells Cody. He shakes his head.

"Never mind" he tells her.

"Well, it's still more exciting than being a werewolf. I have to wait another few years until something truly exciting happens. At least Thomas already gets to start changing" Seth tells us.

"How does Thomas already change?" Simon asks.

"Thomas and I were both in a situation like yours. Him and I were both taken away from our parents at young ages, and put in a lab down in New Mexico. They enchanted our abilities. When Lola and James," Caitlyn said, pointing at Lola and the alpha, "found us at the age of seven, they took us both here. I never got to find out who my real parents were, but it doesn't matter. This is my family now" she smiles and looks up at her mate, who then gives her a kiss.

The rest of dinner was silent. I ate until my belly was full.

"I guess we should be going. We have to get the kids ready for school Monday." Kit says. I groan. It's Friday now, which means I don't have much freedom left until school.

We all stand up from the table. Kit shakes James' hand, and then starts walking towards the front door. Once we are outside, I feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and see Seth standing there.

"I hope to see you at school Monday, maybe I'll give you the grand tour" he tells me. I smile.

"I'd l like t that" I responded. He smiles and walks back into his home. Because of my encounter, I'm the last one in the car.

"I swear bro, this girl is the one" Simon says to Derek, whom happens to be glaring at me, while I crawl into the back seat.

"That's what you said about Jen" Derek responds.

"It's different now. So what happened between you and the alpha?" Simon asks as Kit pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

"He told me to never hurt his pack and we will be good. Then he offered to train me, to get control of my changes." Derek tells Simon.

"That's great bro!"

"I guess" Derek mutters.

I spend the rest of the ride looking out at the dark sky. Here you could see almost all the stars. Once we got to our new home, I go to my room shared with Tori. I go to bed in my pjs and smile, thinking that things could actually get better.

-authors note-

Do you like? I tried to make this one long, so I hope I succeeded. I also hope you like my characters. I hope they aren't too confusing.


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm going to re-write this story. It'll have the same name, and I'll upload it "soon". But don't quote me on that. This version of the story will stay up though. I hope the new version will be better written and easier to understand. Thanks for reading.


	12. Read The Revised Version

Hey guys ㈴2 I just wanted to make sure you all know that I have reuploaded this story, newly revised. It will be a little different, especially with the later chapters. I just noticed that I still sometimes get comments on this story and not as much views. And maybe that's because you guys haven't noticed, or nobody really reads my stories anymore.

Well, I hope you like the newly revised one. I will hopefully get these chapters out faster. I really suck at being consistent in my stories.


End file.
